


cause this girl thinks I'm part of her world

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Naminé had never been part of anyone's world, not really.
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	cause this girl thinks I'm part of her world

The main problem of living in Twilight Town was… it was going too well.

When Xion had invited Naminé to live there, Naminé had been afraid this close-knit group of friends wouldn’t have a place for her. Xion, Axel and Roxas had been all each other had for a whole year. Isa was Axel’s childhood friend. Roxas technically had memories (she had put in) of knowing Hayner, Pence and Olette for a long time.

Naminé… was never part of their story. Not in a starring role.

So, at first, she had only said yes because Xion looked so hopeful and her smile was…

The point was, the whole thing turned out better than it made sense to.

Pence had a gift for art Naminé could share with him, Isa felt as much an outsider sometimes as she did, and they had bonded over that.

Roxas and Axel were never anything but nice, and Roxas had kept good of the old promise to be together every day. They were the best friends she had always wished for.

And then there was Xion.

Because Naminé had trouble figuring her out - their one meeting before Xion had been erased from memory hadn’t been a pleasant one, as Naminé had been the one to tell her what would happen. But the very day she was returned to life and separated from Kairi, Xion had been there to invite her along to collect seashells during their beach party, before it was cut short by Sora’s disappearance.

Xion took every quirk, every issue Naminé had around people after being alone for so long, and accepted her for it. In a way not even Roxas or Axel could.

Naminé turned from her place in the clocktower - because _she had one_ \- to look at Xion, who smiled at her.

Xion treated her like they had always known each other, and not in a way that felt about their connections to Sora and Kairi.

Xion considered Naminé part of her world.

And Naminé really wanted to be in it.


End file.
